fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosty Mart Dream Vacation
'Frosty Mart Dream Vacation''' is episode 9a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Lenny has hopes of winning the Frosty Mart Dream Vacation, but all hope is lost when he learns that Fanboy and Chum Chum have won. But when the boys think the vacation is in the Frosty Mart, Lenny will do whatever it takes to stall the boys so he can take the tickets and have the real vacation all to himself, but the boys have their own plans. Plot Agent Johnson is turning a drum ready to select the winner of the Frosty Mart Dream Vacation Giveaway. Lenny, who thinks he's winning, throws away the promotional fliers after expecting a bigger turnout. Agent Johnson then reaches into the drum and announces the winner as not Lenny, but Fanboy and Chum Chum, who ask what they won. When they realize they won the Frosty Mart Dream Vacation, they celebrate and dance. Lenny says it's impossible and stuffed the ballot box himself and what was picked was not an entry form, but a failed spelling test with F&C's names on it, which were spelled right and it's all that matters. F&C leave to go pack and Agent Johnson gives Lenny their tickets to be later handed to the taxi to pick them up. Before blasting out on a jetpack, he tells Lenny they will have a little chat about stuffing ballot boxes when they leave. Lenny is upset that he didn't win and he deserves to go on the vacation himself. F&C come in with their things packed, and Lenny tells them the taxi isn't here yet, but Chum Chum thinks the vacation is actually at the Frosty Mart and they don't need a taxi. Fanboy begins ringing the bell asking Lenny to bring the bags to their "room" which aggravates him. Chum Chum suspects Lenny doesn't speak English and tells him the same thing in slow motion. Lenny says the Frosty Mart is not a hotel, so F&C tell him they won a Frosty Mart Dream Vacation and the Frosty Mart is where they are. Lenny begins to think of a plan to take the tickets and go on the real vacation as long as they stay here. The taxi pulls up and Lenny begins to approach it, but Fanboy asks him to serve them Frosty Freezy Freezes poolside, despite the fact there's no pool. Luckily, Chum Chum activates their travel pool, but the taxi leaves due to waiting too long. As F&C relax in their pool, Lenny complains saying he wants to get out. Chum Chum is upset and tells Lenny he wanted to take them sightseeing, and Lenny takes them to the storeroom dubbing it as "someplace special". He says it's more then just a storeroom and goes into a tale about the Legend of the Frosty Temple, saying the Frosty Mart was built on top of the tomb of an ancient king, and ruins of the temple and its curse were buried beneath the room by the sands of time. He tosses the boys into the storeroom and locks it, then calls Frosty Airways to pick him up at the Frosty Mart for the vacation, not caring if they don't have any planes. He tells them to send Air Frost One and breaks the phone, determined to go on the vacation. In the storeroom, everything is pitch black, and only Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes are visible. After Fanboy takes Chum Chum's picture next to the "darkness" they see an ancient door in the camera's flash and wonder what it is. They turn on their nighty lighty tighty whities and open the door, which leads to the ancient Egyptian tomb Lenny was talking about. Since they can't understand what the hieroglyphics read, they use tape recorders to listen to an audio tour of the Tomb of Kingboy. In the story, a grumpy merchant named Lenses with bad customer service used to serve Sandy Salty Slurps to the young boy king, Kingboy. After being annoyed by Kingboy's request to pull his finger, Lenses locks him in a pyramid, which angers Chumnubis, the ancient God, who cast a curse on Lenses which turned him to dust for all eternity. After the story, the boys go to the gift shop as they exit the tomb. Back upstairs, Lenny is impatiently waiting for the plane when Fanboy and Chum Chum greet him saying the lost temple is amazing. Chum Chum shows the Staff of Chumnubis, which he bought at the gift shop, and Lenny wonders why there's a gift shop as Fanboy reads the instruction manual to use the staff. Chum Chum pretends to be Lenses and Fanboy sets the staff to the curse "Pox of Osiris". He activates it, but the beam from the staff fires in the wrong direction and hits Lenny, giving him the pox. Fanboy wonders why Chum Chum isn't poxes and selects the next curse, "Ramses' Lament", and that hits Lenny as well, shaving off all his hair until only sideburns remain. Fanboy selects the third curse, which he reads as "Mouth Full of Steaks", but it is actually "Mouth Full of Snakes" as Lenny gets snakes in his mouth. Just as Lenny tells them to put the scepter back in the storeroom, the plane arrives and Lenny tries to get there, but is stopped by the curses caused by the staff. Fanboy then activates the final curse, "The Full Mummy", and just as Lenny presents the tickets to the plane's stewardess, he gets hit by the staff's beam a final time and turns to dust, just like what happened to Lenses in the story. He then withers to the ground dropping the tickets, and the stewardess catches them. As Fanboy and Chum Chum leave the Frosty Mart, Fanboy believes the staff didn't work as it was advertised due to it not zapping Chum Chum, and Chum Chum breaks it. The stewardess comes toward them and presents the tickets, saying she has two empty seats for the vacation. Fanboy thinks this is another vacation and they accept. Chum Chum states the vacation in the Frosty Mart tired them out and they board the plane. Chum Chum then sees the dust on the ground where Lenny was and thinks Lenny should sweep the parking lot because it's really dusty. As the plane pulls out, Lenny withers away in the wind and asks someone to blow him to the beach. Transcript Trivia *Fanboy and Chum Chum's hats are the same as their hobo hats from the previous episode. *A scene from this episode was featured in the promo for Nickelodeon's You-Pick Premieres Week. *This episode aired in Russia and Greece before it air in USA. *The curses on the Staff of Chumnubis, in order, are: **Pox of Osiris **Ramses' Lament **Mouth Full of Snakes **Searing Sands of the Sahara **Plague of Scarabs **Scorching Winds of the Desert **Falling Piano of Ra **The Full Mummy *Fanboy would've noticed he zapped Lenny instead of Chum Chum by just looking behind him. *The story of the Tomb of Kingboy was Adobe Flash animated. *This shows the boys might be literal-minded, as they think the Frosty Mart Dream Vacation is actually inside the Frosty Mart, and they mistake the real vacation for another one. *It's possible the staff hit Lenny and not Chum Chum because Lenny bears a resemblance to Lenses, possibly being a descendant of him. Continuity *Following "Dollar Day", "Fan vs. Wild", "Jingle Fever", "The Great Bicycle Mystery" and "A Bopwork Orange", this is the sixth episode to take place only at the Frosty Mart. *This is the ninth episode where Lenny appears without Boog. *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum win a contest. ("Jingle Fever") *The background music played when Fanboy uses the staff is the same as in "Pick a Nose" when Chum Chum does a montage of many things he can do with Fanboy's nose, and in "The Sword in the Throne when Poopatine attempts to tutor Fanboy. Goofs *When Lenny looks at F&C's failed exam, F&C are flying behind him, but their cape animations are frozen. *At the end when Fanboy and Chum Chum are boarding the plane, the plane pulls out before Chum Chum finishes walking up the staircase. *There are several errors before Fanboy fires the Staff of Chumnubis: **Before Fanboy sets the staff to "Pox of Osiris", you can see the staff's dial already set to it but then, Fanboy turns the dial to select it in the next shot. **When Fanboy is about to turn the dial to "Ramses' Lament", the dial is set to "Pox of Osiris" but in the next shot when he turns the dial, it is set to "Searing Sands of the Sahara". **Before Fanboy fires the staff when setting it to "Mouth Full Of Snakes" it is set to "Ramses' Lament", but then it changes to "Pox of Osiris". **When Fanboy is going to set the staff to "Scorching Winds of the Desert", you can see it set to "Pox of Osiris". **Before Fanboy sets the staff to "Falling Piano of Ra", the dial is set to "Pox of Osiris" when it should be "Scorching Winds of the Desert". *When Fanboy reads the "Falling Piano of Ra" setting, the captions say "Falling Piano of Rock". *When Fanboy reads the setting "Plague of Scarabs" he adds an additional "the". *Kingboy's name is one word long like Fanboy's, but the captions list it as two words (King Boy). *When Kingboy drinks the Sandy Salty Slurp, he tosses his staff away but after he asks Lenses to pull his finger, he has his staff back. *Chum Chum's eyes were open the first time Fanboy fires the staff, so he should've seen Lenny get zapped. Allusions *'Egyptian Mythology' - Chumnubis is a parody of the Egyptian god Anubis. Kingboy might be a reference to King Tut, the boy king of ancient Egypt. *'Air Force One '- Air Frost One is a parody of the plane. * Sesame Street - 'The temple Pharaoh statues which look like Fanboy, Chum Chum and Lenny references the Bert and Ernie sketch Egyptian Mummies where Bert and Ernie enter a temple with Pharaoh Bert and Ernie statues that come to life. http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie_and_Bert_Sketches:_Expeditions *'Gravity Falls- The wheel on the ancient door that leads Fanboy and Chum Chum to the tomb looks like the Wheel that appears at the end of the Gravity Falls's Main Title Theme. *'The Full Monty'- The staff’s last curse, The Full Mummy, is a pun on the name of the 1997 film starring Robert Carlyle, later adapted into a stage musical. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Lenny Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy/Kingboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Stewardess and Audio Tour Narrator * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Agent Johnson and Fedora Man * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny/Lenses :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Lenny